


Great Timing

by addy



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy/pseuds/addy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet, Ryden Christmas fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Timing

This year, Brendon didn't know if he would see or hear from Ryan, (not that he really cared), so he spent the night at Spencer's, like they usually did every christmas eve. The tree was up in the middle of Spencer's apartment that looked like shit, but it was a tree.

Regardless, there was something about hanging out, smoking a little weed, running around, and giggling like idiots, that personified Christmas for them both. It didn't matter to them what they had or didn't have.

"Spence, I think..." Brendon laughed, borderline snorted, "I think I just ate Santa's cookies."

"OH." Spencer began, toppling over the couch next to Brendon. "SHIT."

"What a dramatic pause, BRAVO." Brendon clapped his hands together like a seal, giggling like a school girl.

"Brendon...seriously...Brendon...You are in so much trouble." Spencer couldn't contain himself and laughed until he could barely breathe.

KNOCK. KNOCK. The door emitted two strong knocks that reverberated throughout the fairly empty room.

Spencer leaped ten feet off the couch. "THERE'S SANTA NOW. OH SHIT OH SHIT."

"HIDE THE FUCKING PLATE."

Brendon ran to the small kitchen and slammed the plate into the sink, not breaking it, but the glass made such a racket, the being at the door felt it was appropriate knock even louder.

"WE'RE NOT HERE."

"Brendon...go get the door...seriously...I'm getting a headache." Spencer, being his drama queen self, pouted his lip and fell back onto the couch.

"Lazy ass." Brendon scoffed, throwing the nearest pillow he could fine. He sauntered over to the source of the steadily growing violent knocking, still mostly out of it, but enough to react to who was at the door.

Ryan.

"What do you want?" Brendon asked coldly, crossing his arms, stifling a lingering giggle.

"Is this how you normally greet people?" Ryan shifted uncomfortably on the doorstep, wiping his light brown curly hair out of his eyes. Hazel orbs greeted Brendon's dark brown ones with a feeling of anger, but also a small sense of what Brendon could make out as want or lust.

"People? No. You? Yes," He sassed, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he chewed absentmindedly on his lip. Brendon looked back for a moment to see Spencer still giggling on the couch, holding the pillow Brendon previously chucked at him.

"What the hell did I do to you?"

Brendon rolled his eyes at Ryan's comment and scanned Ryan up and down to fully see what he was wearing. A worn out suit that was a disgusting mustard color with a tie that no where near matched. Same old Ryan.

"We can go into that number at another time."

"Brendon...."

"No. If you're here to try and....mmmphhh!" Brendon screamed in protest as Ryan launched himself on Brendon, capturing their lips together. His arms flailed every which way, looking at Spencer for help.

"I'm just gonna go to my room and uh..." Spencer bolted out of the room, (still giggling slightly) leaving Brendon defenseless, and Ryan, still kissing him on the doorstep.

Whatever his mind was protesting about, Brendon finally gave in to all of the emotions he had been bottling up. All of the love, the wishing, the aching heart...he wrote an entire album about Ryan trying to get his attention, and now Ryan comes back into his life, all in one fell swoop that makes Brendon somewhat uncomfortable, but at the same time: it's almost like a Christmas miracle (if he believed in them.)

"Ryan..." Brendon was met with a grunt and a soft moan from Ryan's lips, so he understood that this indicated Ryan wanted Brendon to shut the hell up and keep kissing him before he explodes. Brendon brought Ryan closer to his body, closing their distance. He stepped outside, rather than in, the cold breeze nipped at his now rosy cheeks as he continued to kiss Ryan like he's always wanted to.

"Why?" He need to ask in between kisses that began to involve tongue.

"Why what?" Ryan shot back, rather unnerved, but still he persevered in keeping Brendon's lips busy.

"Why did you.....come back?" Brendon felt his hair getting tugged lightly as Ryan traced his neck with his mouth.

" _It was always you, falling for me._ Do you think I'm an idiot? That I wouldn't of figured it out?" Brendon blushed crimson, moaning slightly when Ryan nibbled at his skin.

"No..."

"The whole album...the whole fucking album..." Ryan bit harder into Brendon's neck, hoping it would leave a mark of some sort.

"You have great timing." Brendon admitted, taking his arms and wrapping them around Ryan's waist, pulling Ryan away from his neck and putting their noses together. The sky was dark but it had some stars scattered about, giving them just enough light to study each other fully. The cold wasn't apparent anymore as their body heat warmed each other up.

Snow.

It began to snow.

Brendon started to hum White Christmas under his breath, smiling goofy at Ryan.

"You're such a dork when you're high."

"I'm not high...just enjoying life." Brendon smiled warmly at Ryan before connecting their lips again, standing in the flurry of soft snow that bounded down slowly, the sky still clear, and their noses and cheeks were rosy with delight.

"I love you." Brendon breathed after a couple of minutes attached to Ryan's mouth.

"I know." Ryan retaliated, winking.

Merry Christmas to those who have lost someone, but found them again, after a long pursuit. Happiness can be achieved. Sometimes it might take some work, but in the end, it's worth it.


End file.
